Vida efímera
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que la vida es demasiado efímera pero cuando la persona que te la va a arrebatar es la persona que más te importa lo único que quieres es estar con ella hasta su último aliento 3caps Ichigo x Rukia UA.


**Título: ****Vida efímera **

**Pairing: **** Ichigo x Rukia**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Tite Kubo.**

**Capítulo 1: ****Vida**

Esa noche no había podido pegar ojo, sabía muy bien que la observaban, que detrás de la ventana de su habitación se encontraba él mirándola con ansia y quizá con arrepentimiento, no estaba loca, el pelinaranja estaba allí.

Desde que se había mudado a Karakura él había sido el único en tratarla de forma normal, de gastarle bromas y de llamarla enana. Lo había considerado su mundo en incontables situaciones a pesar de sus negativas para alejarlo de su vida, pero cuando obtuvo aquella distancia que siempre había deseado se había replanteado muchas cosas, miles de promesas que le había echo, incontables momentos que la habían echo reír o reconfortarse en él, todo aquello lo había perdido en el momento en que vio como de la residencia Kurosaki salía un ataúd… dónde él se encontraba… Kurosaki Ichigo estaba muerto.

**- ¿No vas a ir a su funeral? –** le volvió a repetir esa mañana su hermana. – **Después de todo era tu amigo.**

**- No es mi obligación ir y no pienso hacerlo – **gruñó ella dejando el cuenco de arroz en la mesa y levantándose de la silla. Hisana, su hermana jamás se había preocupado por ella (o por lo menos así lo pensaba) Su vida en la ciudad era divertida, incluso más pacífica que en Karakura, pero sin ni siquiera contar con su opinión decidieron mudarse a aquel pueblo donde se respiraba tanta tranquilidad y como no, donde le había conocido…

**- Pero Rukia…**

**- Me voy a mi habitación – **dijo la ojiazul sin más. No estaba dispuesta a discutir con ella denuevo ya era suficiente vivir allí, ya era suficiente volver a quedarse sola…

Cada noche se despertaba por una presencia que la hacía ponerse nerviosa, a pesar de cerrar todas las noches la puerta de su habitación y la ventana podía ver sus ojos, ya no tenían ese color marrón chocolate, ahora eran rojos como el color de la sangre. Se levantó de su cama y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la ventana ¿Tanto le había afectado su muerte que estaba teniendo alucinaciones? Apoyó su mano en la brillante madera, sus dedos acariciaban el cerrojo de la ventana ¿Debía abrirla? Si no lo hacía seguiría esperando a que esa mirada se acercara más y más (Y por más noches que pasaran, aquel individuo siempre permanecía a una distancia considerada de la residencia Kuchiki)

-** ¿Ichigo? – **susurró en un hilo de voz, hizo una pequeña cuenta atrás y la abrió sin pesarlo más. La luna llena iluminaba el jardín de su casa dándole un tono sombrío, le buscó con la mirada en varias ocasiones hasta que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Allí estaba, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol - **¿Eres tú?**

**- Sé que no es buena idea que esté aquí… Pero tenía que verte – **susurró él de forma bastante varonil. Siempre había sonado despreocupado y quizá algo creído pero en ese momento esa faceta del pelinaranja había desaparecido. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo desde la última vez que le había visto, su cuerpo estaba más fornido y sus ojos estaban totalmente cambiados.

**- Tú… estás… - **comenzó a decir ella dando un pequeño salto por la ventana, cada paso que daba hacia él, éste retrocedía. - **¿Qué eres?**

**- Eso ya no importa, ya todo se ha acabado, Rukia – **su tono de voz era lastimero pero no podía comprender porque apretaba la mandíbula ¿Estaba tenso? ¿La repugnaba?

-** ¿¡A qué demonios temes tanto, Ichigo? – **gritó furiosa. Odiaba esa mirada, la gente solía mirarla de esa forma cuando la conocían, cuando le resultaban interesantes o quizá cuando deseaban echarla de su vida. El chico parecía que no iba a darle ningún tipo de respuesta, le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el interior de su casa, dejaría ese encuentro como un sueño propinado por su inconsciente, pero su mano detuvo sus pasos, intercambiaron una rápida mirada que estaba cargada de confusión.

**- Temo hacerte daño, porque yo… - **Ichigo hizo un gesto de dolor, intentaba contenerse así mismo para no cometer ningún tipo de locura.

**- Confía en mí, descerebrado ¿Te lo dije no? Saldremos de este pueblo los dos juntos.**

La mirada del chico se enrojeció aun más ¿Cómo era posible que la chica que tenía delante no se asustara de verle? Había muerto apenas unas horas y le veía sin ningún tipo de miedo, es más, se estaba preocupando por él. Cuando había despertado se encontraba dentro de su ataúd, no entendía muy bien cuales habían sido sus motivos para morir ¿Un resfriado? ¿Una enfermedad? No estaba muy seguro, lo único que sabía con certeza es que tras haber arañado bruscamente su ataúd y haber escapado de él había sentido una gran sed que ni siquiera le dejaba hablar, su instinto la había llevado hasta ella y era lo que más temía.

Había oído incontables historias de fantasmas y shinigamis muy típicas de aquel pueblo después de todo era un sitio donde la mayoría de personas se conocían, donde los rumores estaban a la orden del día pero jamás pensaría que él se pudiera cumplir en una criatura de la noche… Eso sólo eran historias para niños.

- **Ya es suficiente… Jamás dejaré Karakura. – **dijo finalmente.

- **¿¡Por qué? ¿¡No querías ser un gran médico?**

**- No puedo escapar de mi destino… Ahora no puedo – **Rukia lo miraba sin comprender, quería de cualquier manera hacerlo entrar en razón, siempre había sabido que tenía un gran potencial para encargarse de salvar incontables vidas, además también se lo había prometido a la persona más importante para él; Masaki Kurosaki, su madre. Si estaba rompiendo su promesa con ella ¿Era que realmente había pasado algo muy malo?

Abrió la boca para volver a insistir de lo equivocado que estaba pero él había entrelazado sus manos con las de la morena, seguía estando de espaldas a él mirando como su casa seguía en penumbra, después de todo su hermana y su cuñado seguirían durmiendo. Las palabras no salían de sus labios, sentía la respiración del pelinaranja en su cuello de forma insistente, la chica intentó separarse, sabía que aquello no era típico de él pero no pudo alejarse, las manos del chicho cogían fuertemente las suyas.

- **¿Ichigo?**

**- Perdóname… - **la ojiazul sintió un profundo dolor en su cuello, podía sentir como unos colmillos perforaban su piel, oía la fuerte succión de su sangre por parte de su amigo ¿Qué le había pasado? Su respiración se agitaba y sus ojos comenzaban a perder brillo. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle, el color escarlata que caía de sus labios y sus ojos vidriosos fue lo último que pudo ver…

**Continuará:**

**Hola ¿Qué tal? Bueno después de estar viendo un poco de anime se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea, que constará de tres pequeños capítulos: Vida, Momentos y Muerte. Es un fic algo trágico pero espero que lo podáis disfrutar.**

**También quería avisar de que últimamente actualizaré poco debido a mis exámenes, así que tenedme paciencia.**

**Nos vemos**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
